narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Omnipotence
This makes no sense at all Where to begin? First of all, Omnipotence as a name doesn't follow the normal naming conventions for jutsu. This is not a big deal for me, though I think it matters when someone puts forth that extra effort. Next, you say that Omnipotence is a jutsu, and supposedly "one of the ultimate ninjutsu". What are these other "ultimate" ninjutsu? What is your justification for why no one has used it in canon? Nothing is said about how the technique is derived, aside from just releasing chakra in a zone around you. If omnipotence were truly so easy, then there would be thousands of omnipotent ninja running around. You go on to say that the technique "grants one the authority to freely manipulate a certain region". Hold the phone. Jutsu are conscious entities now? How can a jutsu, which is a prescribed combination of elements and seals, choose to "give authority"? How does a jutsu have the authority, to grant such authority? The power of a jutsu cannot exceed the skill level or power of its practitioner, or else the jutsu will catastrophically fail. One could not attain omnipotence through jutsu, unless he himself was already omnipotent. Then you go on to write this: "With this one can freely create shields, weapons and even manipulate their opponents body without their Knowledge. However this not only includes the usage of ninjutsu but Genjutsu as well giving the user full access to his opponents brain with which he can not only makes a mass of people see false images or cause pain from trauma but also weaken their Killing Intent and Incapacitates them." There are some very serious problems with what you've just written here. For one, this is a carte blanche and blatant power-grab. You've simultaneously just granted your character the ability to godmod, autohit, and metagame. You've also written in caveats to allow this ability to duplicate any jutsu, at no chakra cost, and without even requiring any action on the part of the character. The cherry on top: " It can be also described as the source for Creation of All Things, but this has yet to be confirmed but this might not be it as it allows to control a range of 10 kilo-meter." Do you know how Creation of All Things works, or what it does? The foundation of the sage's technique comes down to an understanding of the fundamental concepts of yin and yang. Not death or wind release, which are in fact derivatives of the concepts of the 8 principles of reality. Death release, would in fact be some obscure form of Tota. I strongly dislike this article, and hope you change or remove it. I don't know if this was because you were new, but there are better ways to make techniques than to pile on a load of abilities. Which this is... it's just a pile of random powers thrown together, under the label of a jutsu. Chrono Nexus (talk) 10:22, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey chrono just so you know he isnt some new guy its Zeref. Sorry just pointing that out in case you didn't know. TrueShinobi (talk) 22:20, April 10, 2013 (UTC)